Karuselli
by CrimsonMillenium
Summary: Kauniiden valojen loistaessa yön pimeydessä ja hiljaisen - lapsuudesta tutun - musiikin soidessa, ei voi muuta, kuin muistella sitä riemua, kun pääsi ensimmäistä kertaa ratsastamaan muovisen karusellihevosen kyydissä. Kaiken lisäksi tähän


Karuselli.

_Kauniiden valojen loistaessa yön pimeydessä ja hiljaisen - lapsuudesta tutun - musiikin soidessa, ei voi muuta, kuin muistella sitä riemua, kun pääsi ensimmäistä kertaa ratsastamaan muovisen karusellihevosen kyydissä. Kaiken lisäksi tähän liittyivät vanhat ja tutut kasvot. _

Ilta oli vaihtunut yöksi ja välähdykset viimeisimpien vuosien ajalta täyttivät mielen. Kynä veti viivoja toisensa jälkeen - kuin itsekseen - Uneton yö tuntui sekaisena unenkaipuuna. Paperipino odotti jotakuta selvittämään sen.

_Kuinka kauan siitä oli? Miksi juuri tänään kaikki alkoi palautua hiljaa mieleen? _Vaaleahiuksinen mies istui työpöytänsä ääressä ja katseli putoilevia sadepisaroita. Hänen silmänsä olivat väsyneet. Hän huokaisi hiljaa ja painoi kädet kasvoihinsa.

Arthur Kirkland päätti nousta ylös ja suunnata kohti avaraa keittiötä. Hän kaatoi höyryävää vettä kuppiinsa ja nouti kaapista teepussin. Teen tuoksu täytti keittiön ja sai juojansa paremmalle tuulelle.

Ehkä nyt voisi jatkaa keskeneräisiä töitä ja sitten painua nukkumaan, hän ajatteli.

Kun toisaalla oli yö, oli toisaalla aamu. Kiku Honda seisoi lentokentällä odottamassa lentonsa lähtöä. Hän ajatteli, paljonko kello mahtoi olla juuri tällä hetkellä Lontoossa. Mies istuutui penkille ja otti esiin kännykkänsä ja katsoi sen kelloa. Juuri nyt kaupungissa, jonne hän oli menossa olisi keskiyö.

Kiku ei tiennyt itsekään, miksi hän halusi lähteä käymään Lontoossa. Kaupunki oli toki kaunis ja vanhanaikainen, mutta silti syy vierailuun oli täysin pimeän peitossa.

Lento laskeutui illalla lentokentälle ja pitkän lentomatkan jälkeen Kiku päätti suunnata suoraan hotellillensa. Hotelli oli keskiluokkainen ja vaikka huoneet olivat pieniä, niiden viihtyvyys korvasi tilan puuttumisen.

"_Tule ratsastamaan minun kanssani, ei hevonen edes ole korkea."_

"_Um, en usko, että pidän siitä, anteeksi". _

Kiku räväytti silmänsä auki ja näki hotellihuoneen katon. Hän oli nukahtanut kermanväriselle tuolille huoneensa nurkkaan. Hänen kesti hetki kasata ajatuksensa. Kiku nousi ylös tuolistansa ja päätti lähteä kävelylle, ehkä raitis ilma voisi tehdä hyvää.

Arthur lukitsi kaksikerroksisen rivitalokotinsa oven ja tunki avaimen taskuunsa. Hän käveli pitkin tienvartta, joka oli saanut uuden asfaltin muutama päivä sitten. Miehen kengät olivat päässeet kuraantumaan hänen juostessaan eilen bussiin. Arthur ei välittänyt siitä sen enempää, mutta yritti muistaa siistiä ne kotiin palatessaan.

Puiden lehdet olivat vihreät - aivan erilaiset kuin japanilaisen viime vierailulla. Hän muisti niiden kauniin ruskean värin ja hymyili hieman. Hän suuntasi kulkunsa kohti avaraa puistoa, jossa hän näkisi mitä luultavammin lisää kauniita puita.

Miehen saapuessa puistoon, hän kuuli iloista musiikkia ja naurua. Hän nosti katseensa ja näki jotain tuttua edessään. _Karuselli. _Sen valot loistivat ja lapset nauroivat istuessaan muovisten karusellihevosten selässä.

"_Pidä kiinni, ei tämä ole pelottavaa", nauroi toinen._

"_Ki-kiitos", sanoi nuori poika ja punastui. _

Arthur suuntasi kohti puistoa. Hän muisti nähneensä viimeksi siellä kävellessään työmiehien pystyttävän jotain. Hän saapui vihreiden puiden reunustamalle puistotielle. Kevät näkyi selvästi kaikkialla puistossa. Kaikki oli niin kauniin vihreää

Hetken käveltyään hän näki edessään karusellin, ja sen vieressä seisovan mustahiuksisen miehen. Pieni välähdys kymmenen vuoden takaa saavutti taas brittiläisen mielen.

Kiku huomasi Arthurin kävelevän suoraan hänen edessään ja alkoi kävellä toista miestä vastaan.

"Arthur-san, hauska tavata, hän tervehti.

Arthur hämmentyi, kun toinen muisti hänen nimensä.

"Kiku, olisit ilmoittanut", Arthur sanoi ja hymyili.

Kiku nyökkäsi ja jatkoi:

"Tuntui paremmalta olla ilmoittamatta, anteeksi."

Arthur katsoi Kikua ja muisti nuoren mustatukkaisen pojan. Hän ja Kiku olivat hyvin samanlaiset.

Arthur näki toisen tuijottavan karuselliä. Hän empi hetken ja kysyi:

"Haluaisitko ratsastaa?" hän kysyi punastuen.

"En usko, että pidän siitä", Kiku vastasi valehdellen.

Arthur hätkähti kuullessaan tuon. Hän kuitenkin vain hymyili.

Kiku muisti samalla, että pojalla - onka hän oli pienenä tavannut - oli samanlaiset silmät ja yhtä kullanväriset hiukset, kuin hänen edessään seisovalla miehellä. _Oliko hän tavannut Arthurin kymmenen vuotta sitten? _Kiku naurahti hermostuneesti ja katsoi toista silmiin.

"Tai oikeastaan voisin kokeilla", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Arthur hymyili ja otti toisen kädestä kiinni vetäen tämän kohti karuselliä. Hän valitsi vaaleanpunaisen muovihevosen ja auttoi toisen istumaan sen päälle. Kiku punastui hieman ja vielä enemmän, kun toinen istui hänen taaksensa.

"_Miksi istut takanani?" kysyi Kiku hiljaa._

"_Varmistan ettet putoa", vastasi toinen. _

_Kiku hymyili iloisesti ja kiitti toista. _

…

**Anteeksi, taisin laittaa liikaa vuoropuhelua. *_* **

**Anteeksi kirjoitusvirheistä ja yms.**

**Kommentoikaa vapaasti. ^ ^**


End file.
